Goku
' ' ''' About "Goku" '''' '' '' 'Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon ball metaseries. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the husband of Chi-Chi , the father of Gohan and Goten, and the grandfather of Pan. Goku is a defender of Earth and informally leads the Z fighter. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. These qualities make him the perfect example of a hero, though not necessarily the perfect role model, due to his lack of education. His training has brought him to his most powerful form, Super Saiyan Fou Child Goku.png|Child Goku Great Ape Goku.jpg|Great Ape Goku Base Goku (2).jpg|Adult Goku FSSJ Goku.png|FSSJ Goku SSJ Goku (2).png|SSJ Goku ASSJ Goku.jpg|ASSJ Goku USSJ Goku (2).png|USSJ Goku Full-Power SSJ Goku.png|Full-Power SSJ Goku SSJ 2 Goku (2).png|SSJ 2 Goku SSJ 3 Goku.png|SSJ 3 Goku GT Kid Goku.jpg|GT Kid Goku GT SSJ Kid Goku.png|GT SSJ Kid Goku SSJ 2 Kid Goku.png|GT Kid Goku bypassing SSJ 2 SSJ 3 Kid Goku.jpg|GT SSJ 3 Kid Goku Golden Great Ape Goku.png|Golden Great Ape Goku SSJ 4 Goku (2).png|SSJ 4 Goku SSJ 5 Goku.png|AF SSJ 5 Goku SSJ 6 Goku.jpg|AF SSJ 6 Goku SSJ 7.jpg|AF SSJ 7 Goku SSJ 8 Goku.jpg|AF SSJ 8 Goku r.' Biography '''Kakarot' (renamed Goku on Earth) was born sometime in Age 737 on Planet Vegeta, during a time of great turmoil. Following a Saiyan custom, Goku was sent as a baby to planet Earth, in order to destroy its inhabitants and clear the planet for its future sale. As Earth's inhabitants were thought to be weak, a baby Saiyan was seen as enough for the task, especially after transforming into a Great Ape by Earth's full moon. Goku's father, a low-class Saiyan warrior named Bardock perished in his home planet's destruction shortly after Goku's departure, and his older brother Radiz was nowhere to be seen. It is unknown what happened to Goku's mother. After crash-landing on Earth, Goku became the adopted grandson of an old man named Gohan, who found him in the woods and gave him his human name. At first, Goku was extremely violent and ill-tempered, not obeying Gohan at all. But one day he fell down a deep ravine and hit his Goku head, suffering severe head trauma that sent him into a coma and very nearly killed him. After he woke up, he had lost all of his Sayian aggression, becoming a kind and mild-mannered young boy. His Grandpa Gohan taught him martial arts and told him about such things as the city and people, as they lived in a very remote place in Mount Paozu, with no communication with other people. Gohan one day discovered Goku's full moon transformation, and thus told him to never look at the full moon. However, one night Goku did, and he transformed into a Great Ape, causing him to unknowingly kill Gohan. After his grandpa's death, Goku stayed at his home, carrying out his daily life of survival. From a young age, Goku developed the impression that his birth parents abandoned him in the mountains as a baby, leaving him for Grandpa Gohan to discover. Category:Real Category:Hero Category:Main Character Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artist Category:Good Category:Male Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Ascended Super Saiyan Category:Ultra Super Saiyan Category:Full-Power Super Saiyan Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Great Ape Category:Golden Great Ape Category:Super Saiyan 5 Category:Super Saiyan 6 Category:Super Saiyan 7 Category:Super Saiyan 8 Category:Z Fighters Category:Male Category:Father Category:Sibling Category:Younger Sibling